


Somewhere Researching

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, M/M, mention of a ghost, mention of a poltergeist, reference to an episode, research for a hunt, romantic feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel trouve Sam en train d'effectuer des recherches pour une chasse; mais cela ne les empêche de partager un petit moment ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Researching

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un autre one-shot pour la série "Sabriel and raining days".  
> Comme d'habitude, si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
> Sur ce, Bonne Lecture! :)

Gabriel venait juste de rentrer. Il vit le manteau de Sam sur le porte-manteau de l’entrée, son premier réflexe fut de lancer dans le vide du bunker:

\- Sammoose, t’es où?

\- Quelque part!

Il reconnaîtrait ce ton-là entre milles: c’était celui que Sam utilisait lorsqu’il faisait des recherches sur une créature qu’il avait croisé lors d’une chasse. Gabriel suivit la direction d’où lui semblait provenir la voix; Gabriel était prêt à parier toutes les sucreries qu’il avait avalées dans la matinée que Sam se trouvait dans la grande bibliothèque du Bunker des Hommes de Lettres. Lorsqu’il arriva à cette partie du Bunker, il vit la porte entrouverte et… Bingo! Son humain favori était en train d’observer quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable d’un air pensif; il est inutile de préciser qu’en plus de l’ordinateur portable, Sam était entouré de plusieurs piles de livres.

\- Alors, c’est quoi, cette fois?

\- Je pense que c’est un esprit et Dean pense que c’est un poltergeist… bref, comme d’habitude, on effectue une recherche pour déterminer définitivement la nature de l’apparition surnaturelle.

\- Est-il dangereux?

\- Il n’a engendré aucun décès mais il crée beaucoup de peur.

\- Tu as besoin de mon aide? proposa Gabriel en s’asseyant sur une chaise juste à côté de Sam. L’archange posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam qui lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- On s’en sortira… garde le peu de grâce qui te reste pour finir de guérir la blessure de Lucifer.

Le reste de l’après-midi se passa ainsi; elle ne fut entrecoupée que par Dean lançant une pique à Gabriel avant de donner des informations supplémentaires provenant des archives la ville.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires et/ou kudos sont les bienvenus!  
> Je prends aussi les questions.


End file.
